Tears of the Whore
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: An exaggerated, Narnia-esque version of TBOI:R. Isaac and his three orphan siblings lived happily with their Mother, until the day she hears a voice from above and attempts to sacrifice one of them. To escape, they flee into the depths of the house where they discover a world of unimaginable evils, not only in the darkness, but inside of themselves. Rated T, but could change.
1. (Prologue) The Four Siblings

**The Binding of Isaac**

**Tears of the Whore**

_**Eyy! I've been having a lot of fun with Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, and there seems to be a lack of fanfics for it, so... Why not add to it?**_

_**NOTE: The characters aren't really kids, they're around the age of 13-14. Also, bald characters like Isaac and Judas aren't bald, they've just got really short hair/buzz-cuts essentially.  
><strong>_

_**Please Read, Review, and ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

**The Four Siblings**

**I**saac and his Mother lived alone, in a small house on a hill. Isaac kept to himself, doing homework and playing video games, as his mom watched Christian broadcasts on the television.

Life was simple... And they were both happy.

That was until the day that Isaac's Mother returned from a seemingly long shopping trip. As the door opened, Isaac peered out of his room, and noticed three figures following his Mother into the house. Thinking that they were guests, likely from church, Isaac quickly made an effort to hide his video games and tidy up.

"Isaac!" His Mother's distinct, resonating voice made him jump. Isaac quickly made his way out into the living room.

It was then that he realized something was amiss. His large smile he had put on suddenly faded as he found three pairs of eyes upon him, at the same eye-level as he. They were kids, like himself, foreign territory for the fairly sheltered Isaac.

"These are your new brothers and sister," his Mother began. Isaac was elated by this fact, and couldn't stop himself from beaming. "This is Samson," she continued, motioning towards them in order, starting with a boy with fairly-long brown hair and a red headband. "Judas." A boy with a neat head of light-brown hair and a nervous expression. "And Eve." A girl with black hair and what appeared to be mascara, with a hair-clip in the shape of a raven.

"P-Pleased to meet you," Isaac said with a small, nervous smile.

Eve looked away with disinterest, while Lazarus looked downward and kicked at the ground anxiously. This was concerning to Isaac, who didn't know what to do with the awkward tension.

Luckily, Samson stepped forth and extended a hand to Isaac, giving a warm, welcome smile.

"Hi," he said simply. The most basic thing that one could say- But it was enough.

Isaac smiled and shook the hand. "Hi, I'm Isaac," he returned.

With the tension broken, Lazarus now stepped up. "...Hi," he stated. Samson put an arm around Lazarus, which made him smile a bit, and got him to look up at Isaac. "Nice to m-meet you."

Eve rolled her eyes at the scene and turned away, looking around at the cracked and ruined walls of the house around them, not finding appeal in anything that she could see.

"Eve," Mother stated, putting a hand on her back and pushing her towards the others, "Go ahead, be social."

The three boys turned to Eve, staring at her. She became flustered under their gaze and looked to the side. "...Hey."

Isaac was a bit confused, but Samson patted his shoulder. "She's always like this, don't take it hard."

"Now you will be sharing your room with them, Isaac," their Mother said. "I want you all to get along nicely, okay?"

Isaac, Samson, and Lazarus exchanged a glance, and smiled, stating in unison, "Yes, Mother," while Eve simply nodded.

* * *

><p>That night, the four had settled into their room. While Isaac felt bad about taking the bed, offering it to anyone who wanted it, they declined. Samson took it upon himself to take the rug in the center of the room, while Lazarus slept on a blanket, too shy to insist.<p>

Eve, on the other hand, was huddled in the corner, with no blanket or pillow. In the midst of the night, Isaac gazed over at her figure in the darkness, questioning if she was okay or not.

Eventually, Isaac decided to take his blanket to her, carefully stepping along the creeky wooden floor, trying not to trip over the sleeping figures of Samson and Lazarus. As Isaac grew near, he waited til the sound of Eve's gentle breathing could be heard before placing it onto her.

Content with his actions, Isaac smiled and turned away... But a noise made him stop in his tracks.

It was a low, growling noise from Eve. He turned to her, confused, watching her shadow in the corner for a few moments...

And what he saw horrified him.

From atop Eve's head, two objects could be seen growing up into a weird shape. They were horns. Isaac gasped at this, and, at the sound of this, Eve's eyes opened-

They were glowing blood-red.

* * *

><p>When the morning came, it was time for breakfast... But Isaac still couldn't budge from his bed, pretending to sleep even as Eve tossed the blanket back onto him.<p>

What did he see? Was it all a nightmare? When the blanket fell upon him, he shivered even more, realizing that, in fact-

It was all reality.

**TEARS OF THE WHORE**

**By: Yuzuru's Angel**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter One: The Message**


	2. (Ch I) The Message

_**A/N: Sorry it took a while, but... Here it is! Please Read, Review, and ENJOY!**_

**Chapter One**

**The Message**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was a dark, stormy day when the four kids' Mother heard the voice of God.

The voice echoed through her mind as she sat in the darkness of a power-outage, listening to the rain patter against the house ceaselessly while the kids huddled around a candle in their room.

"**Your children have become corrupted by sin**," the voice spoke. "**They need to be saved.**"

Their Mother gazed up towards the ceiling. "But... The children have only been here for but two weeks."

"**Do you question the voice of your God?**" As the voice rang out, thunder struck, filling Mom with fear.

"...I shall do thy bidding, my Lord."

* * *

><p>In their room, the kids sat around a candle, gazing into its embers. Isaac and Samson played with dice to pass the time, while Lazarus watched on. And Eve... She sat quietly in the candlelight, a sense of dread overcoming her.<p>

Why were things not better after adoption? Something was amiss. The stories they had heard at the orphanage of their friends going off to rich places with big families, living happy lives...

But here, well... Not much had changed. The walls still creaked, the ceiling still leaked, and it was crowded.

_Why did the orphanage have to close?_ Eve thought, looking around at the boys. _Why am I forsaken here?_

As if on cue, lightning crackled outside, and Eve shuddered, burying her face in her knees. Storms weren't her strong-suit, but she couldn't possibly lose face in front of the others, especially Samson and Lazarus, who both thought highly of her.

Eve reached up and touched her raven pin in her hair, the only remnant of her true parents that had stayed with her through the years, giving her comfort when times are dark.

The entire house shook suddenly, making the four kids freeze. That was not the result of thunder, as all was quiet...

_Creeeeeeek-_ The door to the room opened slowly, stopping halfway. The four turned to it, unable to see why the door was opening. Then, in an instant, the door flung open all the ways, sending a gust of wind into the room that quelled the flame of the candle.

"Eeeeeeve..." The voice that rang out from the darkness of the living room was their Mother's, though when she spoke Eve's name, it was rough and harrowing.

The three boys looked over at Eve, who shrugged, standing and slowly walking out into the living room.

"She sounded mad..." Lazarus scooted closer to the other two worriedly.

"It's probably nothing," Isaac said, though, since his Mother was a very serious Christian, there was no telling what the issue was.

Then, as if to counter Isaac's words, a scream was heard.

Samson and Isaac shot up to their feet, while Lazarus followed a bit slower in fear. From the darkness, a figure could be seen entering the room. They backed up towards the window, Samson a bit in front of his brothers...

As lightning struck, illuminating the room for a single moment, they could see that it was Eve. Except her hair was ruffled, her clothes were in tatters, and she looked haunted.

"Eve?" Isaac took a step forward, and was surprised as the girl quickly moved towards the boys, obviously wanting comfort, holding onto the rags that were once her clothes to stay decent. "What happened?"

When there was no answer from Eve, Samson looked upward, glaring at the darkness in the doorway. Lightning struck once more...

And there, stood their Mother.

"You must be cleansed," the large woman stated.

Isaac, Lazarus, and Eve all gathered closely together... But Samson leaped into action.

Moving quickly, the boy grabbed the candle and tossed it at their Mother, whom lifted her arms to guard herself, the hot wax landing on them and burning her. She screeched in anger, and Samson quickly closed the door, turning to the other three.

"...What are you waiting for?!"

Isaac nodded, quickly moving to his bed and pushing it. It slid along the wooden floor slowly, making a horrid scraping noise.

Samson struggled to keep the door shut as their Mother banged against it, hollering and cursing them.

"Go... faster...!" Samson turned towards the door and braced his head against it as well, using all of his strength.

Lazarus gulped and scrambled over to the bed, pushing with Isaac, though the frail boy wasn't able to assist much, as the bed still crawled slowly towards the door...

Eve watched the scene, unsure what to do. She looked from Samson, to the kids pushing the bed, then down at her near nude self, unsure of what to do...

But something inside of her rose and made the choice for her.

Before Isaac and Lazarus could register what was happening, Eve rushed in, pushing them aside and pushing on the bed. Instantly, it flew towards the door. Samson jumped to the side, barely avoiding it as it slammed into the door, hitting Mom after she tried to enter, making her stop for a few moments to groan in pain.

The boys were glad, but when they looked over at Eve, they became horrified.

Her skin had turned pitch-black, and her eyes were glowing red. However, Isaac noticed that the horns were nowhere to be found.

As Eve's heavy breathing began to qualm, the blackness receded from herself, and her eyes turned back to normal. She looked around, confused, wondering why they were staring at her.

"...What?"

Unable to fathom the words to say, the boys quickly took notice that Eve's tattered clothes had fallen off where she had been standing before, and she stood there completely in the nude.

Eve herself noticed their gaze, and instantly gasped, covering herself and falling to her knees. The boys all looked away, turning red.

"Damn it... Damn it all," Eve muttered.

From behind, Isaac took the blanket from the bed and placed it over her.

"...Thanks."

The banging began again at the door, making them jump.

"That won't hold for long," Samson stated.

"What can we do?" Isaac looked to the three for ideas, but they shrugged.

"W-We can go out the window," Lazarus stated, pointing at the window, but, as if on cue, lightning struck and crackled through the sky. He whimpered a bit. "Or...Or not."

The door opened slightly, just enough for their Mother to reach one of her short, stubby arms inside. In her hand was a knife, which she flailed around blindly.

"Open this door," she shrieked, "God commands it!"

"Come on, help me move these shelves," Samson told them. Isaac and Lazarus moved across the room to help him, but Lazarus tripped over the rug, stumbling for a moment...

And Eve noticed the corner of a trap-door, now revealed beneath the rug.

"...What's that?" Eve crawled over to the door, pulling up on the rug to reveal it entirely. The others crowded around to see what she had discovered.

"Where does it go?" Samson grasped the handle and pulled, having to use a lot of strength at first to get it unstuck. Once it popped up, he opened it slightly. "Looks pretty dark."

"Maybe it's the basement?" Isaac shrugged. "I know Mom mentioned it at some point.

Hearing her name, their Mother scowled, pushing the door open even more.

"What choice do we have? We have to go," Eve told them. They nodded.

Samson opened the trap-door all the way. He then sat at the edge of it, his feet dangling over the edge for a moment.

"Here goes nothin'," he said, taking a deep breath before leaping down into the darkness.

The three gazed down, hearing him land almost instantly.

"Well?" Isaac's call down into the abyss echoed.

For a few moments, there was no response, just the sound of rain pattering on the window. Eventually, the clanking of metal down below could be heard, followed by a grunt from Samson.

"Samson?"

After a few seconds, a light emerged through the darkness, and moved to where they could see it. There, Samson stood with a match and candle in-hand.

"I stumbled around and found this. Now come on," he told them.

Isaac motioned to Lazarus, who gulped, going feet-first and slowly crawling down, til his feet were dangling. At the last second, he changed his mind, struggling to try and pull himself back up.

"Oh, come on," Eve said flicking his forehead and making him let go, falling down into the basement, landing on his back. He groaned. "Drama-queen..."

Isaac followed suit, hopping down and landing on his feet. He looked up at Eve.

"Come on, I can catch you," Isaac stated, opening his arms.

"Yeah right... Out of my way," Eve said. Isaac did as she said, moving to the side. The girl grabbed the trap-door and leaped down, closing it as she went down, landing on her feet with ease, the blanket wrapped around her like a tunic. "I can't have you getting another free glimpse."

Isaac blushed. "R-Right..."

"B-But... Are we safe?" Lazarus was shivering a bit, looking up at the ceiling of the basement.

Samson shook his head. "No way, man. We've got to get out of here." He motioned with the candle towards the corner of the room, where an old, wooden door could be seen.

"What if we get stuck? What are we going to do then?" Eve crossed her arms, obviously unsatisfied with the whole idea.

"We don't really have any other choice," Isaac said. Up above, the sound of the door being busted open could be heard. "Come on, let's go." Grabbing another unlit candle, lighting it with Samson's, Isaac led the group to the door, opening it, coughing as dust kicked up...

And, together, the four stepped inside of the unknown.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Next Chapter: Black Birds**


End file.
